What Have I Done
by wolfgirl and sonic 23
Summary: As Specter discovers a message, he begans to regret all the pain he caused to a friend. Can he be forgiven or loses himself in the depths of sorrow. SpecterxPink. WARNING: there might be language and blood!
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I don't own the characters, they belong to Sony! _

_Specter: So enjoy! _

**Chapter 1: Relax?**

* * *

_**He stared at the world on the screen in his floating chair, wondering what wicked plan he could do next. That is until his stomach growled.* Well, its like they say. You can't think with a empty stomach,* the albino thought as he scratched his white spiky hair with light blue tips. His crimson eye glanced around the room and landed on his feet in brown shoes. The monkey rubbed away dirt off his black suit and pants." I had to admit who ever knitted this suit is really comfortable for me that is," he muttered as he went to the the kitchen where three monkeys wearing yellow pants that were panicking till the albino walked toward them." What are you monkeys doing? Get out of the way so I can eat!' he yelled angrily at the apes. They stepped aside and he opened the fridge door with a scowl. The fridge was empty!**_

_** There was only one monkey responsible for this." YELLOW MONKEY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as a fat yellow monkey in a yellow jacket with a cook hat on his green hair came in." Whats up Specter?" he asked as Specter glared at him with his visible eye because his other was covered by his white hair with light blue tips." Tell me, how many times did I tell you not to eat all of the food?" he asked as the monkey puts his finger on his cheek." zero," he answered, but Specter gritted his teeth in rage." I told you for the hundredth time this week not to eat all of it! Now either me or Red had get groceries once again!" he spat at him as a pink dressed monkey with a pink bow on her blond hair, wearing white gloves and a black bow on her chest came skipping in the room." Specter baby, what's the matter with you? You look like you're going to explode," Pink said cheerful as he looked at her with an annoyed look." Yellow ate all the food again! No matter what we do, he won't stop!" he yelled as the anger starts building up again. Specter lets out another scream of frustration and stomped out of the kitchen with the female monkey on his tail." Calm down, Specter. You just need to relax from all your thinking and plans," she said in a soothing tone as he stopped and opened the door to his room." But if I do that, it would be boring!" he argued as he shut the door, leaving Pink alone in the hallway. **_

_**He sat on his bed and crossed his arms against his chest." Maybe I should relax, but...," he stopped and thought for a moment. He was afraid that would leave him alarmed for getting attacked by that stupid teenager, Spike, to capture him in the monkey-net. But its fall so he's probably at school by now." I guess relaxing a bit won't hurt me...," he whispered as he took his shoes off and went to sleep. For a long time, he slept till he had a nightmare and woke up immediately. He breathed heavily as he got out of bed and puts his shoes on. Specter ran till he got to a room with a table where he has his meetings.**_

_** He sat down with White monkey and Pink next to him. The monkey in the space craft looked at him with a funny look." You okay? You look as if you got ran over!" he asked curious and he's right. Specter's spiky hair was ruffled up. He looked to Pink who was too busy looking at her cell phone, text is all he could guess. Specter looked at his hands and sighed." I relaxed which ended to a nightmare!" he said as his back was shivering. Red monkey and Blue monkey comes in with bags of food with their arms." We're back and Yellow is eating at a restaurant if you're wondering," Blue said as they put down the food and stared at the albino's hair. Red started**__** laughing while the cowboy monkey in blue kept preventing himself to laugh. Specter was about to yell, but bit his tongue. He closed his eyes and thought about this as he gets off the chair and went back to his room. He could hear Pink shouting at them for thinking they hurt his feelings.* Ha! Oh Pink, thank you for protecting me from those low life meanies. As if! I just sometimes wonder what goes on with that little mind of hers to have the rights to defend me. What ever it is, I don't care what it is!* he thought with a smug grin of his as he opens a bag of chips. (O_O! I don't know how he got it!) He kept listing to the conversation till he spits the chips out and laughed when he realized he wasted most of his time listening to nonsense! He cleaned his mess and went back to bed and thought for a long moment.* Maybe I'll try to relax once again if the nightmare doesn't come back...,* he thought as chills ran through his back. He fell asleep and for once, he did! He stayed like that until...BOOM! **_

* * *

Me: O_O...I think that was a cliff hanger! * takes the bag of chips*

Specter:...* Growls and tries taking bag, but failed! Lol*

Me: Chapter 2 is coming next so R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: I don't any the characters or this song. Both belong to Sony. _

_Specter: Enjoy! * eats more popcorn* _

**Chapter 2: You want me to What?**

* * *

_**Specter got up and saw Pink punched the door in that scary look of hers. ( If you have the game, you know what I mean! O_O) " Specter! Why did you shred my teddy bear!" she snarled as the monkey held out a brown bear that was cut in half with the fluff falling out." So what if I did? I don't care what happens to the damn toy nor you!" he snickered as tears were streaming from the female monkey's face. Then ran out crying and the albino wanted to laugh, but he didn't feel right. What ever the heck it is, he keep it to his self. He walked to White's room and it was more a lab then a bedroom. The albino spotted the monkey mixing chemicals and he knew that he's here." Let me guess. You want to talk to me about why you don't feel happy after hurting Pink's feelings, eh?" he said as if the monkey read his mind. Specter nodded and kept his eyes on the floor." I can tell because I saw her crying and ran past me while I was just getting in my room," he answered as he gave a CD that says Banana heartbreak." Listen for the hidden message and you'll find out the truth," he said wisely the albino nodded and walked back to his room.* This would be a piece of cake...mm mm...cake,* he thought randomly as he closed the door and puts the low so only he would hear it, not the others. The music plays. **_

_" I'll always feel it, this bond we share _

_You'll always love it, __this present from my heart _

_But it's a secret, wait for it I'll always feel it, this bond, this bond that we share!_

_ But, why are you trembling? You can tell me all your troubles._

_**Specter paused and thought at the first verse, but nothing came to his mind. So he presses on the play button. **_

_" The suit I knitted for, and put in your mailbox._

_ With a love letter, should fit you perfectly, yeah! _

_I hear you secretly baring, the special banana lunches. _

_Oh say, say it's not true!_

_**The albino pressed pause and thought once more." The suit part seems familiar to me. I remember the day I got the suit in my mailbox! How did she know about that?" his voice went from confusion to shock. He played it once again.**_

_"I still believe that we have, a special bond of love, _

_But I see your back is trembling, through that knitted suit you're wearing _

_I still believe that we have a special, a special bond of love_

_ SO JUST WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!_

_ YOU JERK! _

_YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'VE GOT HERE! YOU SCUM!_

_ LOOK HOW MUCH I DO FOR YOU! YOU FOOL! _

_I'LL SHAKE THAT STUPID OFF YOUR FACE! YOU GET IT! _

_IT'S TIME TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND! _

_Don't you see I love you, don't you see I love you!_

_ I can spend the rest of my life, I can spend the rest of my life crying!_

_ So I'll spend the rest of my life, so I'll spend my entire life chasing you! _

_HERE I COME!" _

_**The disk ejected as Specter stared in shock from what he figures from the message." She...loved me. All this time I was blinded by my plans that I didn't even notice her with my side since day one," he whispered as his head stared at the cold ground. A tear fell on the ground as he punched the wall so hard, blood began dripping from his hand. He fell to his knees as tears began streaming down his cheeks, holding his bleeding hand." Pink...I'm sorry for everything I said about you!" he cried loud and buried his face on the pillow, bursting to tears. **_

_**But he didn't know that White was listening with Red." Let me guess. He crying for what he did to her, am I correct?" Red questioned as White nodded." Look at the time. We'll have a meeting in two hours! I just hope that he doesn't mess it up when he gets in," the strong monkey in goggles said worried as the old monkey chuckled." I'm sure he'll make something up...I think," his voice went anxious as the albino's cries began to raise and lower from high to low. **_

* * *

Me: Poor Specter. Sorry about the song, I messed one part up.

Specter: * cries* FORGIVE ME, PINK! * cries on pillow again*

Me:* pats back* there,there. Let it all out. R&R and ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I don't own any character, they belong to Sony. Enjoy...?* sees water covering feet* O_O!

Specter:*Still crying* why...Why!* Cries on pillow again*

**Chapter 3: What's happening?**

* * *

_**He stared at the clock and walked out of the room. The albino than entered the room with Pink, White, and Red sitting around the table." Am I late?" the monkey asked as Red shook his head." Nope and did you cut yourself again? It looks like you did,'' he pointed at his cut that was still bleeding. Pink rushed by his side and wrapped the wound with bandages. Specter looked at her and smiled." Thank you...," he whispered kindly as her eyes widen." Are you okay, Specter? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" she asked as he shook his head. White and Red coughed and his smiled slowly faded as he watch Blue and Yellow walk in and sat. The monkey in blue cowboy clothes narrowed his eyes at Specter, but soften on Pink. Everyone went to their sits and White had the nerve to start." I heard they're holding a science fair so I've decided to steal their experiments for our plans!" he blabbed as the four freaky monkey members expect their leader to reject. Specter narrowed his eyes and sighed." Fine. Don't expect me to save you if you get caught by that teenage brat!" he replied as White left the room.**_

_**" And that's the end of this meeting," he ordered as everyone left. He quickly walked back to his room and locked the door. He sat on his bed and thought of what he did.* All I want to do now is to get Pink to forgive me! She still mad for what I said to her today.* he thought, but disturbed by knocking on the door." Hey Specter. Can I come in?" a female voice came from the door. The albino opened a crack and sees Pink with a cell phone in her hands." Why?" he asked as she gave an anxious look." Just to talk about something," she replied as he opened the door for her to get in. Both of them sat on the edge of the bed. Pink suddenly snarled at him which caused the albino to fall to the ground." First you're making fun me and now your being so nice! Are you playing with me or something you're not telling me, because you can tell me what's wrong!" she growled in that scary voice when angered." You want to know why I ripped your bear? Its because no one remembered my birthday!" he complained as she froze. **_

_**Than she slapped his cheek." No I did not! I was going to give you something, but I had to be in a mission you sent us for!" she yelled at him. Specter puts a hand on the bruise and looked the ground. A tear was fighting its way out, but he held it as sadness yet rage began growing inside of him. Only one tear landed on the floor and that told him that something was very wrong with him." I'M SORRY!" he screeched as everything went silent. Specter got up and turned to Pink who was shocked."I'm sorry...Pink. I didn't mean it! I just...not feeling my self today," he said and looked the ceiling. His crimson eyes glanced at the moon outside his window." Good night! Just don't be a jerk tomorrow!" the monkey said cheerfully as she skipped out of the room. Specter took his shoes off and went in bed." Why is this effecting me? I said I'm sorry and I still feel guilty. These emotions are taking over me...," he whispered as he feel to slumber.**_

_In his dreams... _

_**" What is this scent?" he sniffed as he followed it though the sandstorm. He kept following the sweet perfume as he spotted Pink walking toward him. Overjoyed, she ran and hugged him." Pink! What are you doing here?" he asked as their faces were few inches close to each other. Specter went closer with his eyes closed and so did Pink. **_

_End of dream...! _

_**" AAHHH!" the albino screamed and took deep breaths. Specter looked around and sees the sun rising from the sea from his window.* Its dawn already? Eh...explains why time can never be predicted.* he thought as sweat came from his forehead. Specter looked at his hands with wide eyes." Whats happening to me?" he whimpered as door swung open and Red comes bashing with fear." Specter! White came back!" he announced as a knot tighten in the albino's stomach. **_

* * *

Me: After many damn saves, Its done! *faints*

Specter: Chapter.4 is coming and hope it doesn't screw up! R&R and ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I don't own the characters and sit back to enjoy this tragic moment! * opens soda and drinks*

Specter: * gives puppy eyes for my soda* Please?

Me: .'...* gives soda*

**Chapter 4: Sorrow and betrayal**

* * *

_**Specter stared at the cannon and zero gravity chamber. He and the four other freaky monkey five members were speechless for what White stolen from the contest." Thank you, thank you. I thought these would be perfect for our plans!" he said mischievous as Blue raised his hand." But do you know what your planning with these machines?" he asked as the albino thought for a moment. Specter hadn't thought about this since his last failure of turning humans to monkeys. He needs to find information to combine these parts." Here's the mission. White will stay here to keep the base protected. Red and Yellow will cause a distraction while me, Blue, and Pink go to the library to find information for our plans. SO MOVE!" he commanded as everyone left the base expect the old monkey." Something tells me something bad is going to happen...'' he whispered as silent swept across the island.**_

_At the library..._

_**Specter and the two monkeys walked in the building and an old lady came to them." Welcome to library. Don't scream or shout so keep the volume soft," she said in a cracked voice and left. Specter took a first step to see if the coast is clear. No one didn't even noticed them expect a baby. He signals the two to follow him to the non-fiction section." Pink, you go and make sure that Spike doesn't find us. Me and Blue will look up information for the next plan," he demanded kindly as she nodded and walked off. Blue narrowed his eyes at him for some reason and Specter doesn't like it one bit." Now if you excuse me, I check this area and you'll search over there," he ordered as the monkey snorted and left. The albino checked the first Aile which seemed interesting. There were books about chemicals, metals, and other useful stuff." Why did they put a book about relationships in this section?" he question himself as he remembered the pain he caused to Pink. A tear fell on the cover as he look at the dull ceiling." Pink...I love you...please don't hate me," he whispered and closed his eyes. Suddenly pain shot from his back and fell to his knees. **_

_**He turned to Blue stood there with a gun with angry expression." Are you trying to kill me?" he hissed as blood streamed down his back. Blue lets out a snarl." Its because you love Pink! The only one for her is me!" he growled viciously as Specter got to his feet." But she doesn't like you because I know she has feelings for me!" he yelled back as the cowboy monkey stared at disbelief. He aimed at the leader, but Specter jumped on top of the shelves and hopped one to another. Bullets missed the swift monkey till he ran out of shelves. One of the bullets got his left arm and chest. Specter got out his sword and stabbed it in the monkey's chest. **_

_**Blue screeched and punched the albino in the stomach. The harsh blow knocked him off his feet and began coughing up blood. The area looked as if more people were killed with blood all over. The monkey grabbed his suit and lifted him up tightly. Specter was choking from the grip and looked at the angry monkey." You...t-traitor..! Do you...really think of...*cough* beating me will solve...anything?" he spat as Blue snickered." We'll see about that once you're dead," he sneered as that enraged him. His hand reached the gun and pointed at the laughing monkey's face that went to shock. Specter pulled the trigger and blood splatted on his face and the floor. Both fell to the ground and the albino looked at the dead body." when you're dead...," he whispered with grin. The grin faded as stared at the ground as the blood was leaking from his body. Tears flowed from his face and mixed with the blood. He lost so much blood that he doubt he'll live." Pink...I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I just wish that you would forgive me one day...and I love you...," he cried softy as his vision was fading. Specter hears a gasp and looked to see who it was. He sees Pink standing there with fear in her eyes and in tears. He looked at the ground again and lets out a whimper as everything went black. **_

* * *

Me: I cried while writing this...almost. Find out if Specter dies or survives.

Specter: I'll survive and CIAO! Don't forget to R&R! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Here's ch.5 and I don't own any characters. Just sit back and enjoy this moment! * gives soda*

Specter: *takes it* Yup! =D

**Chapter 5:Forgiveness**

* * *

_**He stared at the pitch blackness which was relief. * I'm not going to die after all! So this is what being conscious...creepy! O.e* Specter thought as he stared at the thick fog. He felt warmth coming from his cheek which he seems to enjoy. Suddenly he felt soft lips brushed against his and it felt as if he begged for this for a long time. He cracked his eye open and see Pink kissing him. He puts his hand on her shoulder and she backed away, blushing. He glanced around to see that he was in his room in his bed. The albino tried sitting up, but stopped as pain struck his chest." Don't move! White said you need plenty of rest," she ordered as he stopped. He sees bandages on his chest and left arm. He cleared his throat and looked at the female monkey, trying to hide his blush." Um...Pink. Just a moment ago..you were...," he stopped when she widen her eyes and looked away. She thought that he might yell at her for doing that." I not mad at you because...I..liked it," he whispered as she stared with shock." I'm sorry for everything I did to you because I love you," the albino finally confessed.**_

_**Specter turned away when he saw tears in her eyes.* Stupid, stupid! I just made her feel even worse,* he stopped thinking when he felt her white-gloved hand on his cheek.**_

_**His crimson eyes contacted with her black eyes." I forgive you because I love you, too!" she whispered as her lips pressed against his. The albino returned the kiss and closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss when White monkey coughed at the entrance of the room. Both monkeys blushed and looked away. Red laughed at that." Is it me or did you do what you did?" he joked as the old monkey chuckled." I knew something like this happen, but not like this! Anyways, Blue monkey is dead after you shot him in the head," he explained as the leader nodded." Well I didn't find anything before that little error. Any report while I was gone?" he asked as White shrugged." All I know is Red and Yellow came back from an amusement park with a kitten!" he concluded as Red was petting a male gray tom with amber eyes. What's unusual with this feline is that its tail is blue! **_

_**(Its not dyed! Its like that since it was born) Specter lets out a snarl." Are you telling me...you were having fun and brought a stray animal while I was GETTING KILLED!" he yelled angrily as Pink tried keeping him from getting out of bed." I sorry, but he's so cute! Can we keep him?" the muscular monkey begged as Pink shrugged." He is cute. Taking care of a cat is easy. All you got to do is clean, feed, and make sure he doesn't get sick," she persuaded as Specter sighed." Fine. We'll keep the kitten, but don't expect me to clean its waste...," he replied as both monkeys cheered. Suddenly, the tom jumped on Specter's lap and curled to a ball and purred." AAAWWWW! He likes you, Specter!" the female monkey exclaimed as the albino rolled his eyes. Does she even know that he and this pest will never get along and he knows it. Suddenly the albino fell back to the bed, feeling very weak. Pink and White monkey rushed to his side." Specter ,baby! Are you okay!" she asked as Specter closed his eyes and nodded." We'll leave you alone so you can get some rest. Few days in bed and you'll be back in your feet!" he ordered as the leader was already asleep. The monkeys crept out the room, leaving the albino and the kitten sleeping in the room. **_

* * *

Me: That's the end of this story...not! There's an epilogue with a surprise! LOL!

Specter: Really? What is it!

Me: If I tell you, you'll get pissed! R&R and bye! =D

Edit 6-08-10: No epilogue and the surprise is in my other story, New Life. Its the sequel after this. Read and review the story now!


End file.
